A New Dragon and her Tamer- HTTYD FF
by PurpleDragonMC
Summary: After her island gets taken over by Alvin and the Outcasts Anoka or as she likes to be called Jewel flees with her snow white Ice fury. they are searching for the Island of Berk to seek help to taker her island back but along the way she falls in love and while some people are over joyed others don't like the pairing at all. read to find out what happens to this lovely pair.
1. Characters

HUMAN

Name: Anoka (nickname- Jewel)  
>Age: 14<br>Gender: female  
>Looks Like: long white hair with bright blue eyes that shine like jewels when she's super happy<br>Personality: kind, caring, creative, smart, good with metal like Hiccup, shy and protective  
>Home Island: an Island far away from Berk called Loka Island they don't have any 'pest' problems so only other tribes because they are so peaceful and have also got a peace treaty signed with Berk but have not heard anything from them for so long.<p>

DRAGON

Name: SnowStorm  
>Age: Unknown<br>Gender: female  
>Species: Ice fury<br>Attacks/ Special Moves: Ice Shot, Wing Spike, Wing Burst and Ice Dive  
>Looks Like: white scales with shining grey eyes, she shoots bright blue fire and has a few scars covering her body<br>Personality: kind, protective, motherly, short tempered, creative, smart and likes going at fast speed


	2. Chapter 1- Our home is lost

None's POV

Some say they were pests and then decided to terminate their problem, the problem everyone had was Dragons. Our island is different and that's why not many people like us very much but they still sign the peace treaty because they fear of our friendship with the dragons but we caught word that the island of Berk is now starting to train their Dragons as well and that the chiefs son was the first one who trained a Night Fury. So we were planning on traveling over to Berk and see what was going on but then the worst came upon us which led to the war between Lokaians and Outcasters with the help from the Berkians as well.

Jewel's POV

I was inside my home when I started hearing yelling coming from outside and I quickly made my way outside and saw a lot of ships landing on the beach I quickly ran to find my parents "mom dad there are Outcasts coming onto the island" I said and they nodded and the whole village all went to get different weapons and ran down to the beach my parents in the lead I tried to go and help them but my older brother came up to me and shook his head "no Jewel you need to stay here mother and father would not be happy if I let you go and fight go and find Snow and get out of here go to Berk tell them were you come from tell them what happened please go" he said as he ran over to his dragon which was a dark blue Scauldren called HotShot. I quickly ran over to my dragons den and took out a fish to wake her up "come on Snow we got to get out of here" I said to her as she quickly ate the fish and let me get on her back, oh did I mention that Snow was an Ice Fury her full name is SnowStorm for her snow coloured scales and shocking grey eyes that looked like they shinned in the dark.

As we flew away from the island I turned my head Justin time to see Alvin had my parents hostage then beheaded both of them without mercy, I cried as we flew to the island of Berk and didn't even see a group of other Dragon Riders fly towards us I finally looked up when I heard Snow growl softly at the dragons who had now stopped in front of us "who are you, where did you come from, why are you here?" asked a blonde girl on a Deadly Nadder.

"My name is Anoka but people just call me Jewel, I'm here because Alvin and the Outcasts just took over my parent's island then killed them both as I flew away I don't even know if my brother survived" I said and the boy on the dark navy blue Night Fury nodded. "Follow us and well take you to a safe place on Berk and then we can take you to my father" he said and I nodded and followed the group to the island of Berk. As I landed I saw a small group of villagers surround us holding all sorts of weapons and they parted and I saw a large man with a long red beard walk in front with the boy riding the Night Fury stand next to him. "Dad this is Anoka we found her flying towards Berk she said her island got taken over by Alvin" he said as his father nodded and walked over to me and I heard Snow growl and I put my hand on her head to calm her down. "You may stay here as long as you like Anoka" he said and I smiled happily and nodded. "Please call me Jewel" I said and he nodded and I looked around and saw everyone smiling except Astrid.

Once Hiccup had shown me to his house which is where I would be staying until they had made a house that I could live in. "thank you for doing this Hiccup it means a lot to me even though we just met today" I said to him and smiled warmly at him as I fed SnowStorm her favourite fish as Hiccup fed Toothless his dinner. I smiled as I watched them share fish which were new to each other and giggled when I saw Toothless try Snows fish as she purred happily. I insisted to make dinner for Hiccup and his father Stoik who was the large man with the long red beard, once I was finished making my homemade stew and had served it I waited for them both to try it and see if they would enjoy it or not. I smiled happily when I saw their eyes light up in happiness when they had their first mouthful and then I started eating quietly "this is amazing Jewel thank you for making dinner" said Hiccup and I shook my head. "It was my thanks on letting me stay here I might as well keep myself busy while I'm here by cleaning and doing all of those things" I said as they looked at me strangely but continued eating their meal.

"You know you won't have to clean anything right Jewel, you are a guest so please don't worry about it and anyway you'll be coming to Dragon Training during the day with me and my friends" said Hiccup and I nodded softly and smiled happily. "Thank you Hiccup" I said and he nodded, as we all finished I took all of the bowls to the small sink and started washing them all. Once I was finished I walked over to Hiccup who would show me to his room as he would be sleeping on the floor while Snow and Toothless slept on the large black stone "Hiccup I am fine sleeping next to Snow you know" I said to him as I watched her lay down and Toothless curled around her and they both started purring loudly.

"I guess you will be sleeping on the bed because I don't think they want to be disturbed" said Hiccup and I nodded smiling softly and sat on the bed and looked out of the open window and sighed not knowing that Hiccup was still in the room. "Are you alright Jewel?' he asked and I looked towards him and nodded. "Yes just missing my family" I said and he nodded and sat beside me and I leaned against him slightly and sighed happily at the warmth he had. I yawned after a few more minutes and I heard Hiccup laugh a little "time for bed Jewel" he said and I nodded as he got up and started to leave but I grabbed his hand blushing lightly. "Can you stay with me tonight please?" I asked him as he turned to look at me and nodded slightly I smiled and laid on one side of the bed facing the wall while I felt Hiccup lay down as well I smiled as I finally fell asleep.

**_ok here is the first chapter for this story I hope you all enjoy this and will try to bring out the next chapter as soon as I can_**


End file.
